


Утро добрым не бывает

by fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020), Zabriskie_Point



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Original Work
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Coffee, Collage, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Snow, auto, fandom All Figure Skating 2020, Макси 2020, ФБ-2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zabriskie_Point/pseuds/Zabriskie_Point
Summary: Коллаж-иллюстрация к макси.
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), Работы фандома фигурного катания с ФБ-2020





	Утро добрым не бывает

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Механизмы встречного движения в условиях сопротивления среды](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822891) by [fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020), [otonal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otonal/pseuds/otonal). 



> Иллюстрация к первой главе макси "Механизмы встречного движения в условиях сопротивления среды"


End file.
